When You're Gone
by lisasrider101
Summary: When Mac goes missing its up to the Stella and the team to find him and save him before its to late.
1. Chapter 1: Dissapearing Act

**Ok before you start reading this I just wanted to let you know I am not the best at writing C.S.I. N.Y stories and I should mention my best friend The Deep kind of dared me to write this. Long story short we mad a C.S.I. N.Y. parody with our well her model horses and she thought since I wrote the script that it would make a good story. SO with her insight she helped me write it. Thanks to The Deep and Enjoy the story! Comment if you want me to do a sequel to this story.**

''What do you want with me?'' Mac demanded. He shouldn't be here. He should be home with Stella, _not_ with some guy who hadn't even told him his name and happened to have his gun.

"You know what I want," said the strange man as he stood over the detective, aiming the Glock levelly between Mac's eyes.

"No, actually, I don't," Mac growled in response, ignoring the hint of nervousness about this whole situation that was pestering him in the back of his mind. "That being said, why don't you enlighten me, since you obviously know?"

The man smiled. "I want money, of course."

Mac watched him tighten his grip on the trigger skeptically. "How much are we talking about?"

Now the man shrugged. "About 240,000, give or take a couple big boys," he said. "And, before you ask, as soon as I get my money? You can go back to your team and your girlfriend, Stella."

"Who said she was my girlfriend?" Mac snapped, getting defensive.

This was where the man's smile grew conniving. "Let's just say I've done my research over the past seven days, Detective Taylor. It wasn't all that hard to see."

"Come on, Mac... Pick up... pick up," Stella muttered, chewing on her lip as she listened to the ringing phone held against her ear. A few more rings, and Mac's not-so-joyous voicemail greeted her... _again. "Hello, you've reached Detective Mac Taylor. I'm unable to get to my phone right now, but I'll get back to you as soon as I can, so... leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Damn it, Mac!" Stella hissed, shooting a glance at the nearest clock on the wall. That was the fifth time she tried calling him _and_ the fifth time she'd gotten his voicemail. In the same day. With a soft sigh, she left another voice mail for him, _"Hey, Mac... It's Stella... Uhm... Where are you? Dinner's getting cold and... I'm getting worried about you... You usually pick up for me by now or call me back... Just... call me back when you get the chance... I'm worried about you... I love you..."_ With a shake of her head, she hung up, looking out the window and frowning just slightly. Something wasn't right... Mac _always_ called her back... _Always._

"So... should we check in with your girl?" the man asked with a smile, pressing the muzzle of Mac's Glock against the detective's neck as he fished Mac's phone out of his pocket with his free hand.

Mac glared at him, ready to growl back a response until he heard Stella answer the call the man had apparently made, _"Mac? Oh, God, I was worried sick about you! I've tried to call you like... five times by now? Where are you?"_

_"Hey, Stella... Yeah... Uh... Sorry about not getting back to you... A few things came up, but... Everything's fine... I've got it covered. I'm just running behind now..."_ Mac said, racing to try to keep Stella calm and make it seem like nothing was wrong.

He knew he hadn't quite convinced her when she paused for a few moments before she answered, _"Mac... Are your alright?"_

_"I'm fine,"_ Mac assured her quickly, _"I'm really sorry about being late. I'll make it up to you, I promise."_

_"No, no... Don't worry yourself... I'll... see you later, then?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Mac said, biting slightly at his lip as he felt the pressure of the muzzle against his neck increase just slightly in warning, _"I'll see you later. I love you."_

''Where's Mac?'' Lindsey asked, looking at Flack. She'd been looking for him for the past few hours, and he still hadn't showed. And that was highly unlike their boss.

''Hell, If I know.'' Flack muttered, shooting a 'why are you asking me?' glance at Lindsay.

''He didn't show?'' Stella questioned, walking up behind them.

Flack almost jumped. ''Stella, whoa...! When'd you start walking up behind people unannounced?"

"That's weird... He didn't show up for dinner last night, either," Stella muttered, frowning and obviously unaware of Flack's comment of her arrival.

''So does anyone know where he is? I mean..., it's not like he's one to show up late for work," Lindsay pointed out.

''Yeah... I wonder what happened to him?" Flack mused, frowning now himself.

Stella nodded in agreement. "Well, we better find out fast. If something really did happen to him, we've already lost an entire night's worth of time...," she said, clearly worried, "I want to know where he is, and fast."


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Return

_**First Sorry it took me so long to post this up and thanks to The Deep for making my covers for my stories.**_

''So Mac…..'' the man said. ''What's it like to date Stella ?''

'' Pretty good….. wait a minute… Jason?'' Mac said realizing that he knew his kidnapper.

'' I have to admit Taylor….'' Jason said. ''I thought you wouldn't recognize me.''

''Why wouldn't I recognize the man who's life I saved.'' Mac pointed out casting a 'duh' glance at Jason.

'' Well you didn't recognize me at first… so I thought you wouldn't at all.'' Jason admitted to Mac.

''Well, I do what's your game Jason?'' Mac said harshly. ''What are you hoping to get out of me being missing for a few days?''

''Oh…..I don't know what do you think?'' Jason asked as if it was an obvious answer.

''Money…Stella….Hell I don't know people kidnap people for different reasons these days.'' Mac said.

''Well your right on the money Taylor….. I do want money like I said before, but I also want Stella.'' Jason said grinning ear to ear.

''Why would you want Stella?'' Mac asked.

''Well lets just say if you're not around who will Stella have to hang around with and well, date. Also who would be in charge of the crime lab.'' Jason said smirking.

''So your saying your doing this….going through all this trouble just to date my girlfriend and get a job.'' Mac said.

''Pretty much.'' Jason said.

xxXXxx

''If the cell phone signals that's in Macs smart phone is correct then if we plug it into the labs computer and there….. it says he's in downtown Manhattan.'' Stella said.

''Well that narrows it down.'' Flack said sarcastically to Stella. ''Were exactly in down town Manhattan?''


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge Seeker

**Thank you to The Deep For putting up with me for almost the whole day while I write this chapter.. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also sorry for it being late.**

'' One squeeze of this trigger and you could die right here and right now and never see Stell again.'' Jason said confidently to Mac.

''You son of a bitch!'' Mac yelled at Jason.

''Where's your precious Stell now?'' Jason said taunting Mac.

'' Looking for you now with my team.'' Mac said trying to keep his cool.

''How do you know that?'' Jason asked.

''Well my phone just rang.'' Mac said looking down at his phone.

'' Well I know how to make it stop.'' Jason said picking up the phone and throwing it against the wall when it hit the wall it shattered into pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Damn it I lost Macs cellphone signal.'' Stella said to Flack and Lindsey.

''Well that didn't work.'' Flack said showing sarcasm in his voice.

''So how are we going to find him now?'' Stella said worried.

xxxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

''So Mac…..'' Jason said then out of the blue punching him right across the face leaving Mac with a nose bleed. Mac looked up at Jason.

''What the hell was that for?'' Mac yelled at Jason.

''Let's just say revenge.'' Jason said.

''Revenge for what?'' Mac yelled at Jason.


End file.
